


Delightfully Complex

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [24]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Trojan War, War, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 24: ChaosFandom: The Song of AchillesPatroclus listens to some war stories.Oneshot/drabble





	Delightfully Complex

Patroclus sighed. This had been a long day, and that was saying something lightly. The war was making him tired and he knew he couldn't leave without it being over. He didn't even want to go anywhere without Achilles. The mere thought of it frightened him. 

But he didn't want to die either. He didn't want anyone to die. 

"...Pat? Patroclus."

Patroclus was brought back to earth, back to conversation. Achilles had been talking about the war, the most recent battle, and as soon as he got started with all of this his face lit up. At least he was excited. 

"...are you always this much trouble?" Patroclus smiled slightly. 

Achilles smiled back. 

"I like to think of myself as delightfully complex," was his answer. 


End file.
